Forever or Nothing
by Puddin's
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Girl and Boy. They share more than a Common Room, they share secrets. Draco is in love, but Hermione is confused. What will happen between these two House-crossed lovers? AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Okay, wow… So, this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting on here. I really hope you guys like it! Please, if you don't, don't take it out on me. Explain nicely what's wrong and I'll see what I can do. Also, let me know if I have any spelling/ grammar errors.

Here we go! This is going to be switching from Hermione to Draco's point of view (first person).

* * *

~Chapter 1- Hermione~

I threw my long hair over my shoulder, glancing at the already long scroll of parchment in front of me. I sighed, trying to ignore the _thud_ of the portrait swinging closed. I heard a disgusted snort and tried desperately not to comment.

"Granger, what the hell?"

I looked over my shoulder at Malfoy, "What do you mean?"

He snarled back, stomping over to me, "Oh, you know, just… why the bloody hell is a pair of my boxers on the tip of the Astronomy Tower, flying prouder than a flag? And don't you say you don't know, because you are the _**only**_ person with access to my room."

"Well, if you're going to insult and embarrass me publicly, how come I can't?" I say, talking about something that happened two days before.

 _ **Flashback**_

Draco stood up in the Great Hall, on the Slytherin table's bench, and called out, "Silence. I'm making an announcement." Conversation died off quickly. I stared at him, dry-mouthed. _He wouldn't dare._ I thought.

He smirked down at me, glaring at me from the Slytherin table, "Your Head Girl, Hermione Granger, is not who you think she is. How do I know this, you ask? Because… she-"

"Malfoy, do you really wish to threaten me?" I broke in, "Realize it would hurt you much more than me."

"I beg to differ," he responded, "Reputations are important to people like you and I, Granger."

I spat back, "Continue, then. See what they think of Mr. Pureblood- Daddy- Saves- Me- Malfoy then."

Malfoy growled angrily, "Don't. You. _**Dare.**_ Talk about my father. Mudblood whore!"

"That the best you've got, ferret?"

He stepped onto the Slytherin table and chuckled darkly, "Hardly."

I followed suit, standing on the Gryffindor table. Ron protested weakly as I took out a plate of chicken, "Wanna tell them how you absolutely _**begged**_ me to-"

"Granger," he warned, "You don't know what you're getting into."

"I know fully well what the bloody hell I'm doing, Malfoy. So, do you want to tell them that you begged me to let you into my room? Or that I talk in my sleep? Or that you yell in yours? Or-"

"That when you talk in your sleep, you always mention my name. Or that you begged me to sleep _**in your bed**_ when you were scared? Or that, even worse, you woke up crying and begging me to hold you?"

The Gryffindors gasped, Slytherins chuckled, Hufflepuffs sighed delicately, and Ravenclaws just stared.

With a tear in my eye, I finally sighed, "Do you want to tell them about my nightmares too, Draco?" I stepped off the table, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the Great Hall with shame, embarrassment, and tears hot on my trail. I barely registered that I had called him Draco.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"What are you talking about, Granger?" Malfoy questioned stupidly.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Head Boy. Two days ago."

Understanding flickered in his eyes. His grey-silver eyes were the portal into his mind. If you looked anywhere other than that, all you would get was 'I'm better than you' sneers and 'you're an idiot' drawls. He was a few feet away at this point. He flagged his boxers irritably, "That gives you no excuse to put my boxers on the Tower!"

I smiled as I saw a few patches of bird dung, "It gives me every right to do what I want!"

He stepped even closer, and I stood as well, "Granger, you're on eggshells as it is! Couldn't you just-"

"No," I snapped, "I can't just anything until you admit you were wrong for threatening to exploit secrets about me!"

"I'm a _**Slytherin**_ , sweetheart. It's what I _**do**_."

"I am _**NOT**_ your sweetheart!"

Malfoy closed the remaining distance between us and whispered, "You're right. Because if you were, we wouldn't be at each other's throats… in this sense anyway."

"You're-" I stopped as I realized what he had said, "Wh-what? Are you saying… that you'd _**like**_ that?"

He stared at my lips and instead of answering, he ducked down. Our lips connected in a hot, passionate binding of skin. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His tongue poked into my mouth and started a sexy fight with my own. He moaned as I dragged my fingernails through his perfect, white-blond hair.

Suddenly, I realized who I was snogging. I pulled back, panting lightly. He looked at me, his hot breath stimulating my facial skin. I threw myself away from him in disgust. My hands were shaking as I threw all of my stuff into my bag.

"Gr- erm, Hermione. I-"

I snapped out one word. A crisp, clean, angry, "Don't."

"No, really. Just let me-"

"DON'T!" I screamed, "Just _**don't**_. Nothing you say can or will change what I feel right now."

"Which is what?" he whispered.

I paused before sighing, "Confusion. Anger. Disgust. I feel dirty… but I'm burning in a whole new sense. I-I feel… complete. Yet, empty at the same time. I don't know what I'm feeling, which is a first. It's dangerous. I can't… I can't do this, Draco. I can't." There it was again: Draco.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran upstairs, blowing past the only man I wanted…

The only man I knew I could never have.

* * *

A/N:

Hi, again! I hope you guys liked Chapter 1! Next time will be Draco's take on this all. Leave a comment, or a favorite, if you want. If you want me to continue, please tell me so! Normally, it would be a little longer (it's only 3 pages on Google Docs), but I just wanted to get a feel for the story and see what happened. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot!

Sorry for forgetting last time, but this is gonna be my disclaimer for the entire story. Okay? Okay.

* * *

~Chapter 2- Draco~

I sat in my room, thinking about what happened. I grimaced at the dung-stained, emerald silk boxers that sat on the floor.

 _Stupid Granger_ , I thought, _Stupid, gorgeous, intelligent, amazing Hermione Granger. Why did I kiss her? Why did she kiss me back? What's wrong with me? Falling for a_ Mudblood _? What would Father think? The problem is, I don't care anymore!_

I stood up and started pacing, kicking aside the offending boxers as if they had forced this situation upon my shoulders. With each pace around the room, my thoughts multiplied until I couldn't stand it anymore.

I slammed open and shut my door, ran downstairs, and up the Head Girl's staircase. My fist pounded the hard, mahogany wood of Hermione's door, "Come on, Hermione! Open up! I can't stand this!"

I tried the doorknob. Locked. Simple enough, "Alohomora!" I twisted the golden knob again… Still locked.

"O-PEN! UP!" I punctuated each syllable with a hard knock.

Finally, I heard a small shuffling sound. Ecstatic, I waited patiently for her to open the door. I went to open the door myself after a few moments, "Ouch!" It was red-hot with a silent spell Hermione had put on it. I mentally kicked myself for not thinking earlier, and then muttered a door-opening spell, "Odigopedigen Doordigoor." It was a mouthful, but got the job done.

The door opened to a neat gold, silver, and dark grey room. I blinked in surprise as I found Hermione huddled on the floor, staring distrustfully up at me. It cleared and she sighed, "Draco, when are you going to give up?" She stretched her long legs out in front of her.

"Never," I said instantly, "Want to know why?"

"Sure." She signalled for me to take up a spot next to her on the floor. The carpet was thick and soft, dark grey in coloring.

I looked at her then. Her long, curly dark brown hair, her brown eyes, her full, pink lips, her fair skin, sprinkled with light freckles. I smiled softly at her appearance, "Because I love you."

She looked away. She pointed at the door and murmured, "Get out."

"Hermione, please-"

"Get out! You don't even know what love is! You- you can't say you love me, because… you've always hated me."

"No, Hermione. Just let me-"

"Stop! I don't want you! I don't want to let you do anything, okay? You're a Pure Blooded, cold-hearted monster and I want you to get the sodding hell out!"

Her words tore a hole through me. I stood up and walked to the door. I paused there and muttered, "If I'm so cold-hearted, then you melted me long ago."

I went into my room again, flopping onto my black and green bedspread. I had always wondered why Hermione's room wasn't color-coordinated with any specific house in mind. It was tied between Gryffindor and Slytherin, with a pinch of dark grey. A dash of Slytherin silver, with a little Gryffindor gold thrown in. It reminded me of her: torn between the fierce determination and courage of a Gryffindor, and the ambition and resourcefulness of a Slytherin. And then a little bit of something else.

That was her and I loved it. I wanted her so desperately. But not the way she thought, because I know how her mind works. She thinks I want her for sex, but I just want her. I want her to be mine.

I thought over the conversation. I pinpointed the exact moment when shock hit her. Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly and her mouth opened the slightest. She breathed in air quickly. And then, she spoke. It was gorgeous to watch. I loved watching her reaction and how her mind worked.

I heard her light footsteps going into the Head Common Room. I decided, against my intense want to do otherwise, to give her space. But, then I heard her footsteps start up my staircase. It stopped and went back down, like she was undecided. I couldn't take it anymore and went to meet her. She looked at me with relief in her eyes. I saw pleading in there too, "What is it?"

She gulped and murmured, "I thought about what you said. I couldn't stop. I-I wish… but, I just… urgh, bloody hell this is hard to say. Can we just see where our friendship goes and not rush this?"

It took everything in me to answer her how I knew she wanted, "Yes."

I had wanted her for so long, and yet… I had to say 'yes' when all I wanted to do was scream 'NO'. Her smile didn't meet her eyes as she hugged me gently. I pulled her to me and never wanted to let her go. I shuddered as her warmth left my body.

I smiled delicately as she looked up at me. She turned away and sat on the couch. I grabbed my satchel off the table by the door and grabbed out my Potions homework. I tried to focus, but she was right there. Her lips were parted slightly. Her teeth slowly came forward to bite those luscious lips. Signs of her concentration and deep thinking. Her brows furrowed and I struggled not to stand and brush her hair out of her eyes as it glided into her view.

She moved it out of the way with an irritated flick of her head. It started to slip again and she brushed it behind her ear. She pulled it all into a low ponytail and got back to work. Again with the lips and biting. It was too much for me. I stood up and packed my stuff into my bag. She looked up and opened her mouth.

I threw out a random excuse, "Snape wanted to see my an hour before dinner. It's almost that time now, so I decided to get a head start."

She nodded quietly and got back to her work. I went out the door and ran into Myrtle's bathroom. Don't judge me, I know it's a girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle came out almost as soon as she heard the door swing shut, "Draco Malfoy! Oh, what a surprise!"

She purred out, "So, what can I do for you… handsome?" I cringed at her nickname for me and shook my head.

"Can I get some privacy? I don't mean to sound rude, Myrtle, but I've had a bad day." She grumbled some, but flew into her toilet without much more sound than that. With a wave of my wand, a silencing charm swept over the room. I went over to the sink and let the anger, the sadness, the everything, consume me.

I looked like my father right then. The battle between my emotions broke, without a winner in sight, and I let out a strangled growl turned cry before ramming my fist into the mirror. The tears snuck out without my consent. I punched the mirror again and again as the sweep of emotions racked through me again. A shuddering sob clawed its way out of my throat. I screamed, a raw outlet of anger and sadness.

I clutched the sides of the sink, attempting to keep myself up. I looked in the mirror again. A faint twinge of pride stroked my insides as I realized, I did _**not**_ look like my father then. I looked worse than my father. Like a heartbroken monster, "Bloody fucking hell."

I cleaned myself up and went to my godfather, Severus Snape's, office. I knocked firmly and he appeared. His greasy hair was slightly ruffled. He looked me over and stood to the side immediately.

He closed and locked the door; placing a silencing charm on the room, he asked, "What happened?"

I sat in one of his hard, wooden chairs, "I-It's Hermione. I… dammit, I love her and she wants us to just be friends and see where it goes. I looked like Lucius in the mirror. It was all too _**damn**_ much!"

He nodded before saying, "I know how you feel, Draco. It was the same way with Lily… I haven't much experience in the area of looking like my father, but I acted a bit like him. I hated it, and eventually changed. But, the point is, we all have our parents in us… whether we like it or not."

"I know, Sevvy, but sometimes it gets to me. I don't want to follow in his footstps anymore. I used to want to be just like him… but I realized I didn't want to kill, or serve Voldie, or think badly of Muggleborn or Half-Blood witches and wizards. Muggles are still kind of weird, but… I want to be Draco Malfoy, the Greatest Wizard alive. Not Draco Malfoy, Lucius's heir and prided bloody fucking Death Eater."

He tapped his chest, "The differences between you and your father, the ones that really matter, are in here."

I smiled at him, laying a hand over my heart, "You always know what to say. That would've made all the Hufflepuffs burst into spontaneous tears!"

He cracked a rare smile and chuckled briefly. It sounded rusty around the edges, but that seemed to fit who he was. We sat in comfortable silence before he announced, "Yes, Draco, you can spend the night."

I loved that I needn't even ask.

* * *

A/N:

I absolutely loved hearing the (3) comments I got on the first chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you guys! The encouragement from one reviewer, Draco's Girl (love your name) : "Here... I will put it in very clear words. If you do not finish it I will die. Does that answer your question?" had me scrambling to finish Chapter 2. I had a little writer's block near the middle of the chapter so sorry if it sounded not so good.

Like I said before, it's a little shorter than usual. I'm the girl who writes _**a lot**_ and _**frequently**_. I'm still feeling out the story and the fact that it changes perspectives makes me have to end chapters shorter than y'all might want. Stupid writer's block! I really had a better plan for the chapter, but it escaped before I could get it down. For update times, I probably will do anywhere from every week (week and a half -tops) to every five days.

See ya guys next time! XO ~Draco's Girl (C)


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3- Hermione~

 _Question #125: What two potions are good for memory gain? List its ingredients._

I laughed internally at the easy question, _That's the best Snape can do? Wow, and I thought he was supposed to be the_ tough _teacher!_ I dipped my quill in the inkpot and wrote neatly: The two potions that are good for memory gain are the Moravian potion, made with two moroccan magic-berries and five soul thorns, and the Tormel potion. The Tormel potion, which is much more complicated, is made with two troll tears, five phoenix feathers, and a dash of elven dust.

I yawned quietly and stretched. I tapped my wand and a greenish light spelled out the time. 1:45 A.M. I was tired. Insomnia, however, wouldn't allow me to sleep. I cursed lightly, "Bloody hell."

Without warning, I heard soft shuffling in the hallway. It lead to my room and then… silence. I shook my head at his silent questioning, but spoke up anyway, "Yes, you can come in."

The door eased open to his beautiful face. His gorgeous, silver eyes and his pale white-blonde hair that was uncharacteristically disheveled. He was worried and something else. It was in his eyes. He sat on the bed next to me and turned to face me. He murmured, "I thought it would be easier for you."

"If you did what?" I asked.

"Told you and gave you space." It explained why he spent the night elsewhere.

"You didn't have-"

"Would you have enjoyed it if I spent the night in your room? Because that's where it was heading for me. I told you that we could just be friends, but I don't think I can. I… I really like you, Hermione. I want to be with you. Not for sex, just for you plus me. I can't give up on you just because you want to wait it out. I'm not going to have us end up like Sevvy and Lily did."

"Snape and Harry's mother had an affair?" I was very confused.

"No, but they were in love. One mistake put Lily in James Potter's arms. I will _**not**_ let us end up like that. I can't."

"Draco, I…" I suddenly tried to stall, not wanting to talk about the possibility of 'us', "What are you doing here at 1:45 in the morning if you wanted to give me space?"

His normally pale cheeks slowly turn red, "I couldn't wait any longer." He locked his eyes on mine as he slowly whispered. My heart thudded painfully in my chest, making it hard to breathe. He leaned forward slowly, gently, as if afraid I would run if he went to fast.

I closed my eyes and leapt towards the edge of the cliff. I leaned forward and met him halfway. And it was perfection. It started off sweet, innocent, and tentative. It built in passion quickly until he split my lips apart to tease my tongue with his. His fingers curled into my hair and my hands leapt around his neck. We both pulled each other closer, not wanting any space between us. My heart pounded louder and louder as he wrapped an arm around my waist. It made me feel protected, safe, and loved.

I pulled away finally, hesitantly. I didn't want to, but we needed to talk. I exhaled shudderingly before whispering, "What are we? Friends? More than? Because I've never kissed someone like this before. It's bloody exhilarating, but kind of scary. You know?"

He nodded and replies, "I guess it's up to you. My feelings are on the table: I love you, whether you want me to or not. I won't ever stop. Not for the world.

I bit my lip in concentration, thinking over the possibility of Draco and I being more than what we were, _It's always seemed like we fit, but other things always kept us apart. I don't want to end up being torn away from love like Snape… maybe… maybe we should try this._

"I think," I started slowly, "That we should try to date. I really like you, Draco, and if you break me… I won't ever be able to forgive you. Understand?"

Excitement shined in his eyes as he smiled. A real, genuine smile, "Absolutely. So, Hermione Granger… will you be my girlfriend?"

I almost laughed, but smiled instead, "Yes, Draco Malfoy. I will."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. He inhaled my scent and I sniffed his chest. He smelled bloody amazing! I loved it. I scootched closer, trying to be a bold Gryffindor. I leaned into his broad chest and felt his toned arm wrap around me. We leaned backwards onto the bed.

The moment felt perfect. Like we were meant to be. I hoped that was true. Insomnia damned, we both soon succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, we woke up tangled together. I didn't mind and I could tell from his smug grin that he didn't either. He asked an amazing question, "Do you want to make it official and be seen together in the Great Hall?"

I nodded and yawned a little, "I'm goign to take a shower. I meet you in the Common Room in about-" I checked the time and saw him smirking about the green light of it, "An hour sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He kissed me sweetly before going to his own Head room. I took a shower quickly, taking extra care with my hair… seeing how he liked my hair so much. I sprayed a little of my favorite perfume. I even applied a tad bit of makeup. Soon, I was ready.

I met Draco down in the Common Room and hugged him. I inhaled his delicious scent and smiled. "Ready?" Draco asked. I nodded and he led me to the Great Hall.

We walked in hand in hand. I whispered, "Are we going to sit together?"

"Sure," he replied evenly, "Your table?"

"Yes, thank you."

The Great Hall stilled and quieted as we came in. It was like they took one big breathe together and everyone was holding it, waiting for us to turn and call out that it was a joke. Suddenly, a few Hufflepuffs whistled. The Ravenclaws nodded with a knowing smile. The Slytherins sat, gaping, and the Gryffindors were in shock. A few unlucky students from both Houses actually fainted. At the Head table, the staff were with the students. They ranged from shocked: McGonnagle, to knowing: Snape and Dumbledore. Hagrid fainted.

The Hall shook as he landed and I gasped. Madame Pomfrey appeared and helped Hagrid. He groaned as he woke up, "Oi! I 'ad the damndest dream, Fang! Oh, bloody 'ell! It wadn't a dream! 'Ermione! Whot the 'ell er ya doin' wif Malfoy?"1

I blushed crimson, "We're dating, Hagrid."

"Oi, tha's it. Yer've bof gone o'er the 'ill ya 'ave. 'Ermione, luv, really!"

"I'm serious, Hagrid."

"Pomfrey, you'll 'ave to check me 'ead. I think I've 'it it too 'ard."

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and mumbled, "I think you're in denial."

Some of the students chuckled lightly and called out, "Check me too! I think I'm seeing things!"

Draco set me at the Gryffindor table and wrapped his arm around my waist as he sat next to me. Draco chuckled, "That went better than I thought."

I shook my head at him, "Better? That was the best case scenario!"

* * *

A/N:

 _ **So**_ sorry for the late update! I promise I'll try harder next time! Do you like it? Love it? Trash it and give up on me forever? Comment, please!

1: I'm sorry if I suck at Hagrid's voice! Advice? Or was it good?

XO ~ Draco's Girl (C)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I forgot to mention last time that the 2 mentioned potions and ingredients in the last chapter were made up by me! The same goes for this chapter, ok?

Okay, I'm sorry for the sudden rating change. Really, I am… NOT! But I can't handle T… I'm sorry to say that it _**had**_ to be M. And one of my 'people who reads this and tells me if it's okay' told me to change it to M.

* * *

~Chapter 4- Draco~

Hermione, with teeth clenched, hissed, "Harder, Draco!"

I huffed between pants, "I swear, you'll kill me."

A long groan pulled from her throat as I continued at the same pace, trying desperately to sate her desires. A twinge below my belt had me gulping.

Suddenly, a _poof_ of green light appeared. Hermione's sigh of relief sent a tingle through me. She sprinkled the next ingredient, crushed Hungarian Horntail scales, into the potion, "You can stir softer this time." After yesterday and the whole charade in the Great Hall, we had eaten dinner and then hung out in our Common room. I slept in her bed again, unfortunately doing nothing but talking. But, today was a new day.

I nodded, concentrating on the stirring of the potion. I wanted to make Hermione and Sevvy proud. I knew that it was childish to still call him that, but old habits die hard. I leaned over suddenly, "So… our first date Friday?"

She muttered under her breath, "Bloody hell, that was fast." She smiled at me, "That sounds great. Where at?"

"We have a Hogsmeade trip then."

"Oh. Fantastic."

The potion was almost done, it was slowly changing color from black to green. Sevvy was walking around and he stopped at our table just as the final puff of smoke appeared. A rare smile popped onto Sevvy's face, "Very good Drac- er- … and ."

Hermione's smile was brilliant. A warm feeling spread through me overwhelmingly. And then, she caught sight of Weaselbee. He was glaring at us, hatred and confusion plain on his face. Hermione's face folded in; all signs of happiness disappearing to be replaced by sadness.

I touched her knee, trying to bring her back to me. It was evident that Ron saw that. His face was erased of confusion; instead it was pure, blind hate. Hermione crumpled, like a flower withering and slumping from too much rain. It broke me. In a flash, I had a paper out, quill almost tearing the paper. I kept it under the table at an angle so that Ron couldn't see it was me writing. I put a glamour on it, folded it into a neat paper airplane. I wrote Ron on top and put the same glamour on it, making it look like Hermione was the one who wrote it. When no one was watching, I flung it towards Ron, hitting him on the back of his red-haired head. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in shock, making it _**really**_ look like she did it.

Ron unfolded it and read slowly, carefully the words I put down:

 _Ronald, please forgive me. I wish to talk to you later, in private. I know you don't yet understand why I'm dating Draco. Let me explain. Meet me in the library's Restricted section tonight, an hour after light's out._

 _Please Ronald,_

 _Hermione_

He looked over at Hermione and seemed to think. He gave her a tiny smile and nod. He turned back and Hermione looked at me before whispering in confusion, "What did you do that made him forgive me?"

"What do you mean, I did nothing. Yet."

"Draco, what did you say on that note?"

"Just trust me, Hermione. Please." An ache started up in my heart as I realized I was not only setting the Weasel up, but Hermione as well. She would be ticked about what I planned. _Bloody hell, Draco, what've you done?_ I thought to myself.

She sighed and leaned forward slowly. Her scent invaded my nostrils, oh so sweet and seductive. It smelled like honey and midnight-blossoming roses sprinkled with morning dew. She whispered back, "Okay, but only because you asked me nicely."

Before she could stop me, I kissed her delicately. Trying to sate my desires and be quick about it, I pulled away before it got more… heated. If the growing erection in my pants was any indication, things had to stop then and there if her virginity wished to stay intact.

Wait, was she a virgin? I questioned lightly, "Hermione… are you a virgin?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I didn't want to take it from you in a rush. But if you're not…"

She gulped and choked out, "No, I'm not."

Red flashes in my eyes and I shove it down mentally, "Who?"

Her eyes flickered over to the table where her two 'best guy friends' are. No, no way. Pot-Head or Weaselbee had her before me? Which would have been better for her? Potter would have made sure she got through it, been gentle at least. Weasel would've been in it for his release, not caring until after whether she enjoyed it or not. She would've hated Ronald Weasley for it, or had a soft spot for Harry Potter for it. Which was more likely? Well, she's still speaking to Ron, so-

She croaked out, "Well… i-it was Harry."

It explained a lot, actually. Good thing Pot-Head found love with Loony Lovegood, or he'd be dead.

I nodded stiffly, trying to go back to the mind set I was in beforehand. My eyes roamed over Hermione's gorgeous, tan face. Her tamed down hair that cascaded in curls to her hips. Her at least B-cup curves up top and her thin, smooth stomach leading to her glorious hips. Her nicely sized ass, covered by her black robes. I wanted all the layers off. Just her and I. Skin against skin. I swallowed hard.

Hermione's cream and sugar coffee colored eyes turned lustful as they spotted my raging hard-on. We were done with the potion and class should end in about five, four, three, two-

"Class dismissed," came my god-father's voice. Hermione and I, already packed up, stood and ran for the door. I grabbed her hand and brought her to our Head dorms. We both had a free period next, so it worked perfectly. I set an alarm on my wand and she on hers, telling us when our next classes were fifteen minutes from starting, to give us time to get ready after this.

"Hermione, tell me now if you don't-"

She growled, cutting me off, "Draco Malfoy, if you don't fuck me right now, I _**will**_ break up with you."

"Aye aye, captain," I murmured, "Whose room?"

"I. Don't. Care. Have me on the floor if you can't decide. I want you. NOW."

"My god, woman. You have no idea how sodding attractive that is to me."

She leaned forward and bit my neck, right on my pulse. I groaned, "Fuck, Hermione."

She smirked, "That's right. Fuck Hermione. I've been trying to make you do so for how long now?"

I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I practically ran up the stairs to my room and threw her down on it. We stripped each other, and she tore off my shirt. She literally ripped it in half.

I stared down at her moist core, my erection straining with the want to enter her. She wrapped those long, golden legs around me again. I lined up and looked at her for permission. She pulled me with her legs, irritation clear on her face. She hisses, "When I said fuck me, I sodding meant it! Gods, you're big though."

My pride inflated briefly before I got back to the -uhh- situation at hand. I moved solidly in and out of her, teasing her gently. She grunted, "Faster. Harder."

I did as she asked and moved my hands up to cup her breasts. She rolled me under her, pinning her legs on either side of me. I leaned up to suck on her nipple, rolling the other with my hand. I switched sides, giving equal attention to both. She panted, her hot breath mingling with our sweat. I wrap my hands around her hips, meeting her every time those hips came down to take me in deeper. Her back arched as I hit her G-spot. I growled, "Oh, Hermione. Come on, love, come on. I'm close, gorgeous."

She threw her head back and let loose a moan turned orgasmic scream. The beautiful imagery and that sound sent my balls tightening.

I bit her pulse point, feeling her tightness constrict around my sizable number. We both came at the same moment. She screamed my name, "Oh, Draco!"

"Hermione," I groaned into her neck at the same moment. We both strained in those last blissful moments while I pumped into her uncontrollably a few times more.

I rolled her onto the bed and turned on my side to see her. Hermione stared back at me as I watched her. She was panting, her sweat and mine mingling on her creamy skin. Looking at her, both of us gloriously naked, had me turned on again. I smirked at her, "Wanna have another go?"

She laughed, the sound rich and glorious. I put my hand on her mid-thigh and inched it up. I leaned towards her, kissing her amazing lips. I started a trail of kisses down her jaw, throat, and then up towards her ear. I whispered in it just as I got to that spot below her naval, "Hermione, gorgeous, I wasn't joking. I could screw you to the end of time. You made me hungry for more. And, my, my, that scream of yours… I believe you yelled my name, yes? That was a turn-on."

I kissed the spot below her ear and felt her shiver in response. I slowly slipped my digits into her quickly wetting folds. She kissed me hungrily, pulling herself back on top of me. My fingers slipped out in the process, but her hands came up to cup my face. She pulled back and murmured, "Let's go big boy.¨

Those words sent a trail of heat straight down to my cock. It rose up at the promise of more fun. I smirked at her and she dropped her hips down to enfold me in her again. I gripped her hips in preparation, my smirk gone to her face. She slowly rocked her hips on me, driving me crazy, "Hermione!"

She leaned down to tug on my ear with her teeth, before whispering seductively, "And afterward, maybe there will be a… treat for you. Would you like that, huh?"

I nodded, trying to get her to focus on my downstairs. I was close and she hadn't even started with me yet. I shoved up into her and she licked her lips. _Oh, gods, she's hot._ I thought. She ended all games, pumping up and down on my cock. I rolled her under me, taking control. We went at it, fast and hard, hungry for release. Her wet pussy pulled me in and out, and _**gods**_ it was tight. It was heaven and it made it hard for me to last when paired with her acting like that.

She groaned as I brought her to her release, "Oh, Draco!"

I dipped my head down, smelling her scent in her neck and hair. I pumped harder, faster, wanting to lose all control again. I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I went in and out of her. She was a goddess, an absolute goddess. And she was all mine. Forget the thing with Weasel, if I get to do this all night.

She tightened around me again, her third orgasm today, and brought me to my release. My seed came into her again and again as I rocked harder and faster than before, "'Mione! Oh, gods, love!" I buried my head in her hair as a groan pulled itself out of my throat. I completely forgot about the promised 'treat' as I collapsed in exhaustion next to her. I quickly fell asleep with my arm wrapped around the waist of my goddess. I felt her follow me under the thick blanket of unconsciousness as we pulled up my actual comforter.

* * *

A/N:

So, there's that! Sorry if my first smut scene was either a little much, not enough, or just plain sucked… Give me reviews, I only have 3 from the first chapter! Remember, more reviews = faster updates! And, that is my longest chapter do far! Thanks everyone!

On another note, I may not be able to update as much until school's back in session. We turn in our computers today, so this is my last update of the school year!

XO ~ Draco's Girl (C)


End file.
